degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20180620015339
I'm almost done with Girl Meets World and while there are many, many things that bother me about the show (which I'll rant about in a different post, lol) I wanted to show some love for my ships. <3 They are the heart of the show and have such a deep, beautiful friendship that mirrors Cory and Shawn's iconic friendship. These two have been through thick and thin and whatever obstacles they face only further strengthen their friendship. They love each other so much and think so highly of one another, despite the fact that they fight and bicker - but considering they're just young girls still discovering themselves, that's normal. I absolutely ship them romantically and if they weren't on Disney Channel, I could have seen them having a beautiful (romantic) love story. Two best friends who always have each other's backs, absolutely adore one another, and influence one another for the better leave the boy they're in a love triangle with and date each other instead. But as they are, which is a beautiful friendship, I love them. <3 I love these two so much and it saddens me that they were never explored romantically. They're two life long best friends who support, believe, encourage, and love one another unconditionally. Riley has always dreamed of finding her perfect prince that would sweep her off her feet and I really felt that Farkle could have been that for her. Whenever Riley was upset, whether it was because she was being bullied, in a love triangle, or was struggling academically, Farkle was the one to comfort her. She was his top priority and concern and would be there to cheer her up when she needed it most. He recognizes honesty as an important cornerstone of a relationship. And if Riley had chosen Farkle, there's no way he would have strung her and her best friend along for years. Instead, he would count his blessings that she loved him back. Like Rilaya, I love this ship in any context and I absolutely love their scenes together - whether they be completely platonic or with hints of romance. I multiship like no other on this show, lol. These two are seriously SO cute and pure. They have the classic "enemies turned to lovers" trope that I love with an added "they realized they had so much in common and while that originally caused them to be rivals, they eventually fell for each other because of it". I also love the representation they bring to the show. Asperger's is so misunderstood and many people don't believe that people who have it are capable of being in healthy relationships or understanding love - they even addressed this on the show! However, Smarkle turns this ignorant belief on its head as they have the healthy and functional relationship where they express how much they care for each other. and everyone - I love Zay with Maya, Lucas, Smackle, Riley, and Farkle. He has such an outgoing, hilarious, fun, and charming personality that it's impossible NOT to ship him with everyone he interacts with. He has chemistry with everyone and I can see his personality meshing well with any of the characters because of how lovable he is. Adding him to the cast was the best decision the writers made. Smackle is another shippable character, and Lucadora is no exception. I don't have much of a reason to ship these two, I just adore their banter and find them really fun to watch. That's pretty much it - well, in addition to Cory/Topanga and Auggie/Ava (even though they're fetuses, they're sooo cute!). Not shipping Rucas or Lucaya is definitely an unpopular opinion and while I see the appeal in both ships, I feel that the other ships are superior and both girls deserve better.